conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Korean Union (Doomsday Report)
) |image_flag = Taeneung_flag_NR.png |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = 우리는 모든 인류에게 유익합니다 ( ) We Benefit All Mankind |national_anthem = 아리랑 (Arirang) |capital = Kaesong |largest_city = capital |official_languages = |demonym = Korean |membership_type = Sovereign state |government_type = |leader_title1 = Co-president |leader_name1 = Kim Tae-sung |leader_name2 = Park Jae-in |leader_name3 = Moon Jeong-hee |leader_title2 = Co-president |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Assembly |established_event1 = |sovereignty_type = Unification |sovereignty_note = from and |established_event2 = First Contact with the USSR remnant in Siberia |established_date1 = December 27, 1984 |established_event3 = 7-Day-War |established_date2 = August 3, 1986 |established_event4 = Return to Civilian Rule and New Constitution |established_date3 = March 26, 1998 - April 3, 1998 |established_date4 = August 12, 1999 |area_km2 = 223,170 km² |area_label2 = |area_label = Total |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 48,520,000 |population_census = 46,695,069 |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census_year = 2015 |currency = Korean Won (₩) |currency_code = KUW |utc_offset_DST = +10 |time_zone = KST |utc_offset = +9 |time_zone_DST = KDST |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |area = }} The Korean Union ( : 조선 인민 연합), commonly known as Korea, is a sovereign nation located on the Korean Peninsula. It is a federal . The nation consists of 14 province-level divisions, four of which (Daegu, Wonsan, Ulsan, Busan) being federal cities and three of which are military provinces. It shares a border with Siberia to the north-east, as well as a maritime border with Japan. The Korean Union has a total area of 217,155 square kilometers. Korea's largest city is Busan. Other major cities include Kaesong, and . After a brief war after the war, the two Koreas put away their differences and unified for the better survival in late 1984, declaring the Korean Union's existence. During the nation's infancy, Korea was beleagered by massive amounts of refugees from all areas of eastern China from Manchuria to Shanghai, as well as small number of Russians from Primorskaya, the refugees either crossing the Tumen and Yalu rivers or arriving by boats from Eastern China. It was clear that China had collapsed and that Korea couldn't feed the refugees. As such, many refugees were brought to an area in the north and forced to build a Korean Wall, with the area between the Wall and the Tumen and Yalu rivers given to the Chinese refugees. After the death of co-leader Kim Il-sung, a small civil war broke out between the Northern and Southern forces, which ended after seven days due to the death of Kim's successor, Kim Jong-il. This war has been called the 7-Day War and it lead to the democratization of the system, remaining with two presidents as heads of state. Etymology Geography History Demographics Culture Economy Infrastructure and transportation Government and politics Education Footnotes ) |Northeast = Siberia |East = |Southeast = Japan (maritime) • |South = |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = Wasteland (former ) • }} Category:Doomsday Report Category:Korea (Doomsday Report)